Daily Missions
There is a different set of specific missions every weekday. As of 4/26/16, there are 5 difficulty tiers for each of the missions - Easy, Normal, Hard, Extreme, and God tier. The Daily changes every day at 6:00 AM EST (3:00 AM in PST;11:00 AM in GMT). Note that this applies during Daylight Savings Time (summer); in the winter it will be an hour earlier. Drop rates for E, N, and H difficulties taken from this site (NSFW warning). (Note that the actual drop rate percentages are the numbers displayed +1%, due to how its calculations work). It also has efficiency calculations. Special thanks to Lafate for the source. Drop rates for X and G difficulties taken from this site. (Note that the numbers are unofficial. Also, it only shows the rough percentages during a 1.5x drop rate increase event, so the ordinary drop rates are assumed to be the numbers displayed on this page divided by 1.5.) Monday - Golden Armor Here, players can collect both Gold Armors and Platinum Armors, as well as a large amount of Gold. The area is under a poisonous field effect, which deals damage-over-time to all friendly units. The Armors each have a chance to drop themselves, with the Platinum Armor being the rarest. Tips In general, bring plenty of magic damage with you (Witches, Mages, Princesses), as the Armors have very high defense values and are the primary objective in this mission. Because of the poison, strong healers are also necessary. If your team can clear Golden Armor X or G, you also have to consider average gold per charisma. As 20 charisma and 1 stamina will be restored per hour, if you go for Golden Armor X, charisma will take more time than stamina to be restored. So when we compare H and X, X will be better because it gives more average gold per charisma(the point here is that you should compare Avg G/Cha, not Avg G/stam). And if it comes to X and G, X will be better for collecting gold, and G will be better for collecting Plat Armor. Tuesday - Spirit Rescue Here, players can collect Spirits of all rarities from Silver to Rainbow. The mission consists of large waves of fast enemies, which is best dealt with using strong, cheap blockers. Although AoE is desirable, it is much too expensive to deploy here, so archers are much more useful. As with the majority of dailies, this map also has the poison effect which deals your units damage over time, so a Healer is advised. It should be noted that all Spirits drop from specifically colored wolves only: Silver, Gold and Platinum drop from Red Wolves, while Black and Rainbow drop from Black Wolves. Spirit Rescue H is the most reliable source for Rainbow Spirits, outside of Event Missions. Tips On Spirit Rescue H, bring some max-level fully-cost-reduced bronze soldiers (Atla, Hector, Leo, and/or Ryujin Soldier if you have him) for early blocking while you set your main formation up. It will help immensely in 3 starring the map. Spirit Rescue XP (VP Games) Wednesday - A Toast to Men/Skyfallen Gift Here, players can can collect Gift Items and as such is split up in 2 different types of missions: A Toast to Men for male affection items, and Skyfallen Gift for female affection items. A Toast to Men only allows male units. It is the only stable source for male affection items in the game. Skyfallen Gift '''only allows ranged units to be used. In addition, it takes place in a poisonous map, dealing damage-over-time to your units. Tips '''A Toast to Men Having Christopher or Robert in your team can make things easier - because the majority of available male units are melee, a healer is very valuable in these missions. Even without Christopher, players can 3-star A Toast to Men H if they bring at least two max-level fully-cost-reduced bronze archers (Ars and/or Wilfred) to help thin the map of the enemy soldiers and bandits. Skyfallen Gift There will be multiple waves of gargoyles and red gargoyles, so it's best to have both magic and physical attackers. Since nearly all units come from the same place, a mage placed right at the entrance or at the fork works really well. In N and H dragons will join the fray, so bringing a strong healer is recommended. Thursday - Guardian of the Magic Crystal Here, players can collect Demon Crystals for use at the Trading Post (not to be mistaken with Sacred Crystals, the in-game premium currency). As with most other daily missions, the maps have a poison effect, dealing damage-over-time to all units. Crystal Keeper E and N contain a mixture of grounded and flying units, with an emphasis on armors. Crystal Keeper H contains nothing but waves of the Flying Eyes. Nevertheless, it is still only the flying units that can drop Demon Crystals. Tips To 3-star Crystal Keeper H, you'll need at least one class-evolved, high-level silver archer (preferably two) and one class-evolved, high-level silver healer, along with a high level Prince with the Savior title. The Flying Eyes have approximately 480 HP and 150 DEF. Crystal Keeper X Flying Eyes have 660 HP and 150 DEF. Crystal Keeper G Flying Eyes have 750 HP and 150 DEF. Friday - Spirit Rescue The same as Tuesday. Gem Daily Added on March 8, 2016 These missions allow players to collect Blue Orbs, one of the materials for the Awakening system. * All orbs have an estimated 30% drop rate. * Crossed out classes either do not yet exist or do not have an Awakening implemented in the English version of Aigis. Daily Mission Drop Rate Increase On occasion, in place of a new event, a drop rate increase will be temporarily introduced as a "break" from regular events. Typically it involves double drop rate on orbs (see Gem Daily), and 1.5x drop rate on all other daily missions (Golden Armor, Spirit Rescue, A Toast to Men/Skyfallen Gift, and Guardian of the Magic Crystal). *This does not affect the drop rate of rewards on Challenge Quests, Story Missions, or Event Missions. Video Guides Desert and Gems Mission Guide Gems Daily Missions Guide Gems Daily Missions Guide(English version) X and G Daily Missions Guide CrabCorporation's Gems-Daily missions guide Alternate Daily Missions Guide Glossary A few Japanese words that can be helpful in finding playthroughs on youtube and nico video: *神級 - G tier (god); *極級 - X tier (extreme); *上級 - H tier (hard); *中級 - N tier (normal); *初級 - E tier (easy); *黄金の鎧 - Golden Armor; *聖霊救出 - Spirit Rescue; *空からの贈物 - Skyfallen Gift; *男だけの祝杯 - A Toast to Men; *新魔水晶の守護者 - Crystal Keeper; Category:Missions